kidicarusfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kid Icarus: Smash Warriors
Prelude Smash Mansion. Sonic, Mario, Samus, Link, Luigi, Shadow, and Silver were all stood around a briefing table within the teleportation room. "We still can't get a hold of Pit," Sonic sighed. "Something is blocking us from contacting his dimension." LInk noted. "Are we not enough?" Silver interjected. "Mister Pit's light-a power would be-a helpful." Mario informed. "Yes, Mephiles is a lot stronger now than ever before, although with our combined strength we can take him down, Pit would be a crucial asset against him." Shadow spoke. The others all nodded. "We have to get a hold of Pit... And I have an idea." Sonic smirked. "Will it be as 'fool-proof' as your unlimited Chili Dog plan?" Samus smirked. "We do not talk about that," Sonic replied. "The evil have we been missing?" Link questioned. "Oh Sonic's world is full of shenanigans..." Samus sighed. Shadow and Silver chuckled as they remembered a few incidents. Angel of Light Pit's world. Pit flew through the clouds high above Athens, performing aerial tricks and laughing to himself. Palutena was preoccupied at the time so he had no one to talk to, for one of the few times he found himself alone. So he intended to keep himself busy. He flew downwards and over a large lake on the outskirts of Athens, heading towards the open countryside. He flew between the trees of a deep forest and out into the skies again, heading towards a secret spot he knew of. Pit sat under a tree on the edge of a small lake deep within the depths of a forest. All was silent except for a few birds chirping to themselves. He had his eyes closed and was resting his head in his hands. In the small opening above the trees, the clouds turned dark without warning, and a cold breeze began to blow. Pit opened his eyes and looked up with curiosity, he had lost all telepathic links with Skyworld. "Huh... Wha... What's going on?" Pit asked himself. He looked around and had found that all of the birds had flew away from the area. A feminine chuckling could be faintly heard in the area. Pit gulped, he had forgotten his weapons... He thought it was a peaceful time. "Hello, fly boy..." A familiar voice spoke out. Pit's eyes widened and he began to tremble. He knew who was standing right behind him. Pit slowly turned around, preparing himself. That familiar pale woman dressed in purple and gold robes, with golden buckles and arm bands, with red eyes and sage hair with, most importantly, multiple snakes in her hair, all of them green except for an orange one. "Medusa..." Pit begrudgingly spoke. The woman nodded with a sly grin. "I thought you were dead!" Pit followed up. "Ha! How pitifully assuming of you! Did you really think I would fall to that fool Hades? Humph. I have returned with twice the amount of power i had before... Oh, and guess what? This is my true form forever now... Like it?" Medusa taunted. She made a slightly seductive pose. "Every time you flirt with me, I die a little inside," Pit retorted. "How cute." Medusa grinned. "So... You have me alone; defenseless, with no way to contact Skyworld. Want me to go out with a bang?" Pit sighed. "Oh that would be way to easy..." Medusa replied. "That's kinda the point." Pit scratched his head. "I see you still lack an average brain cell level." Medusa berated. "From flirts to insults in fifteen seconds... A new record." Pit responded. "Tell ya what... Admit surrender, and i'll let you live to be my plaything." Medusa offered, looking at her nails on her right hand. "You know I shall never surrender." Pit retorted. Medusa sighed. "Twice as powerful and yet you still resist... Here's a lesson Pit, take a tip from your elders." Medusa sighed. Forming a mace on a chain from dark energy, Medusa attacked the young angel, making the ground explode from the impact and sending Pit flying backwards. Pit crashed and rolled across the ground. "Is... That... All, Medusa?" Pit groaned with a grin on his face. "Such heroic nonsense..." Medusa spoke. She teleported and lifted Pit up by the neck, choking him before slamming him into the ground. "I expected you would beg for mercy, plead at my feet... I am so disappointed." Medusa continued. Pit tried to get up but fell down. "Humph. The offer still stands." Medusa sighed. "Go... To..." Pit was cut off by Medusa stomping on his back. "Hell? I am hell." Medusa grinned. An energy blast bounced off her back, making her grin at the fact it was ineffective. Medusa looked over her shoulder and saw Dark Pit standing there, with his duel dark blades. "Picking on children Medusa?" Dark Pit spoke. The Opposer "Ahh... The one that broke the mold." Medusa grinned. "Not an answer." Dark Pit retorted. "Oh Pit is hardly a child... He's young, but no child," Medusa replied. "Humph. We never really got a chance to brawl, wanna test me?" Dark Pit taunted. "Ooh, i'm so scared, the anti-hero badass is challenging me! Oh no, forgive me Pit, i didn't know your copy would threaten me so! I'm but a pore maiden now..." Medusa mocked. Dark Pit growled, gaining a grin from Medusa. Dark Pit rushed forward, planning to plunge his blades into the queen of darkness. Medusa teleported behind Dark Pit and smacked him into a tree, before blasting him with some energy. "Stop it Medusa! Don't you dare kill him!" Pit cried out. Medusa smirked. "Or what, fly boy?" Medusa asked. "I'll stop you like I have before!" Pit growled. He ran forwards, in attempt to punch Medusa. Medusa pointed her finger at Pit and sent out a beam of energy. Pit stopped dead in his tracks, frozen in motion. Medusa walked up to the frozen Pit and patted his head. Dark Pit burst out of the debri and attacked Medusa, slicing at her repeatedly, but Medusa dodged every attack that was sent at her, then punched Dark Pit in the gut, making him cough out a bit of blood before being sent hurling backwards. "St... Stop!" Pit spoke, still frozen. "Sorry... But I am evil." Medusa replied. Dark Pit was fruitlessly trying to push himself up with his elbows. Medusa pointed at him with a malicious grin, a small ball of energy appearing at the tip of her finger. "Death beam!" Medusa exclaimed. A small beam of purple energy shot forth and pierced Dark Pit's chest. he slumped back and closed his eyes. "No!" Pit exclaimed. "Huh... Weaker than I actually thought." Medusa sighed. Pit growled. "Well, you have 42 hours to come to me and pledge your allegiance, after that... I will burn Skyworld to ashes and enslave the earth. See ya handsome." Medusa taunted, teleporting away. Pit was freed from his frozen state and fell face first. He jumped up and ran over to Dark Pit. "He... He's still got some life in him... I gotta get him to lady Palutena. Hold on Pittoo." Pit spoke, as he felt Dark Pit's pulse. Arrival to... Other earth An inter-dimensional portal sparked open in the skies above, ripping a hole through space and time. From it, two advanced space pods rocketed out of the portal and through the clouds. Pit was flying past, carrying Dark Pit in his arms, when the two pods nearly collided with him. "Whoa! First Medusa and now I'll have to deal with Saiyans..." Pit exclaimed. "Pit, we don't have Saiyans in this Universe." Palutena made a telepathic link with Pit. "Lady Palutena!? But we have Metr..." Pit was cut off by Palutena. "Kumaytos!" Palutena corrected. "Yes, Lady Palutena... Anyway, Dark Pit needs urgent help." Pit informed. "I know. Bring him to Skyworld quick." Palutena responded. "On my way!" Pit replied. The two pods were still rocketing towards the ground at breakneck speeds. The pod on the right had an engine malfunction and began to fall. "Oh for the love of... Shadow, help!" The pilot of the faulty pod spoke over the communications channel. "Dang it!" The other pilot sighed. The faulty pod crash landed in an abandoned village, while the other continued on to fly past a mountain. An Unexpected Meeting The pod had crashed in the middle of the town square, laying in the small crater it had created in the crash. The pilot began to kick at the busted up door, eventually making it fly off the hinges and smash against an old stone house. A gloved hand grabbed onto the side, then the pilot pushed himself out of the pod. It was Sonic the Hedgehog. He held his head in pain and looked around. The place sure was empty. He grabbed a small device from the pod and brushed the dust off of it. "Phew... Good thing this is in one piece... What did Tails call it again? A scanner... Scouter... Chart... Charter? That's it, power charter." Sonic spoke to himself. He unfolded the device and put it on his left ear. It was like a small white box with a red display that went over the wearer's eye. Sonic pressed a small button on the box part and the display flickered on with information being displayed. Sonic looked around again. "Ok... Definitely in Pit's world. Huh, I already got a reading... Whoa-oh. A huge spike, it's almost unbelievable." Sonic spoke as the charter updated. There was a cold wind in the air. "Hum... My, my, a visitor." A woman spoke from behind Sonic. Sonic turned around. It was Medusa. "Huh...?" Sonic wondered who this woman was. "You seem lost. Can I be of any help?" Medusa inquired. "Uh... I... Guess. You're a local after all." Sonic replied. "Wonderful. I just couldn't let you get lost after that unfortunate accident you had." Medusa continued, appearing to be a friendly individual. "Hehe, yeah, they just don't make 'em like they used too." Sonic chuckled. Medusa walked up to his side and they began to walk along. "So, you're not from around here, are you?" Medusa made small talk. "You read me like a book. No, no I'm not. I came here from another Earth." Sonic responded. "Another Earth? Well, there are an unlimited amount of parallel universes." Medusa replied. "Yep, well that's atleast what the others say." Sonic agreed. "So, what brings you here traveller?" Medusa asked. "I'm actually looking for an individual who may be of help back in my world. My name's Sonic by the way, Sonic the Hedgehog." Sonic answered. "You must be in a spot of bother back there then. Not a bad name, Sonic." Medusa replied. "Thanks, yeah, there's some real trouble going on. May i ask your name, my lady?" Sonic chuckled. "How dashing of you. I am Medusa." Medusa grinned. "Never heard of that name before, but it has a nice ring to it if I may say so." Sonic responded. Medusa never expected this response, then again he was from another dimension. "Thank you, you're quite a charmer. I hope my hair doesn't unsettle you." Medusa continued. "I'm a walking; talking, nearly human, Hedgehog from a strange, strange world, don't worry, i've seen things in my time..." Sonic grinned. "Sounds interesting, how'd you like to discuss your unfortunate predicament over a glass of fine wine, maybe i can point you in the right direction on your quest." Medusa smiled. "Wine, hey? Sounds classy, but i wouldn't want to impose." Sonic smirked, his inner teenage attitude was slithering (Oh the irony.) out of it's hole. "How modest Sonic, oh don't worry i'd enjoy the company." Medusa replied. "I'm the fastest thing alive in my dimension, but i can't help but feel like this is a little bit too fast." Sonic chuckled. "Oh you are just a treat, a good sense of humour you got there. Come on, you've had a bumby ride, putting your feet up would be good for you." Medusa suggested. "Hmm... I guess your right, please lead the way." Sonic spoke. "Oh no need to walk, i can teleport us there in an instant." Medusa informed. "Sweet! Reminds me of chaos control... Oh no..." Sonic realised he was forgetting something. "What is it Sonic?" Medusa was curious. "I just remembered... I came here with another Hedgehog. His name's Shadow and he'd get really angsty if i went off without finding him." Sonic sighed. "That's a real shame, he'd have you searching for him when it's getting dark? There's going to be a lot of monsters at night time, Sonic. Are you sure you can't wait until tomorrow?" Medusa was making a pretty good job at manipulating him. Sonic thought to himself. "I guess you're right... I'll come with you then." Sonic sighed. "Good to hear." Medusa smiled. She teleported the both of them back to her new lair. Shadow arrived in the village mere seconds after the two had left. He looked left and right. "Where has that blue fool gone to this time? I could swear i felt an evil energy around... He'd better not have done something stupid... Oh what am I saying? Grr... I better get on with the mission." Shadow spoke. He clenched his fist before speeding off into the distance. Visitor Skyworld. Dark Pit was laid on a single bed, unconscious. Pit and Palutena were by his side. "So Medusa never died after all..." Palutena pondered. "No... She must have been manipulating all of us, stealing Hades' energy at the last second. She's more powerful than ever lady Palutena." Pit spoke. "I can see... I'll do all that I can for Pittoo... It's a good thing that Medusa was only playing and that she didn't have the killer instinct at the time." Palutena responded. "After what she did to Pittoo..." Pit held himself back. "There will be another time Pit... For now we must focus on Pittoo." Palutena replied. "Right." Pit agreed. Palutena began to use her magic to aid Dark Pit's healing process, his wounds gradually disappearing. "Will he be all right?" Pit asked. "Of course Pit. It may not seem like it, but that was a flesh wound." Palutena slightly smiled. "Good... Lady Palutena, what about those pods from earlier anyway?" Pit moved the conversation along. "Good point... We should deal with that situation while we can." Palutena responded. Pit nodded. There was a flash of light outside the building that caught the attention of Pit and Palutena. "That can't be good." Pit sighed, grabbing his bow and running outside. Palutena followed the young angel. Outside; Shadow was being surrounded by a group of Centurians, though they weren't exactly showing bravery, trembling at the sense of his power, the Hedgehog was more than a match for them. Pit emerged from the building with a battle ready look on his face. Shadow looked at the young angel running towards him with his trademark frown. "Some kind of underworld monster! I'll slay the beast, lady Palutena." Pit growled. Shadow let out a "Humph." at the angel's remarks. Pit lunged forward but Shadow used his light speed to evade with ease, letting Pit stumble and fall. "And we came all the way to this world for this kid... He better be drunk right now or i'm going to slap Sonic for his foolishness." Shadow sighed. "Calm yourself Pit." Palutena called out from the doorway. Pit looked over to Palutena. "Huh?" Pit was confused. "He is one of the visitors, i know it." Palutena shed some light on the situation. "That is 'the' Pit right?" Shadow inquired. "The one and only." Palutena smiled. "Oh Chaos help us..." Shadow sighed. "You're here for Pit?" Palutena inquired. "That is correct, both me and Sonic... Though the blue idiot is off Chaos knows where." Shadow responded. "Wait. You know Sonic?" Pit asked, he remembered how Sonic had rescued everyone from Tabuu. "Sadly that would be true." Shadow replied. "Then again... You do look like him." Pit noted. "I look nothing like him!" Shadow snapped. Pit was silent. "I'm sorry that was unprofessional of me... Can we discuss the matter inside?" Shadow followed up. "Of course, come on Pit." Palutena interjected. They all walked into the building. Clueless Medusa's castle. From a ball of purple energy in the middle of a throne room, Medusa and Sonic gently glided into the room, before the portal disappeared. Sonic looked at his surroundings. Smooth stone walls, with blue fire torches, and a purple carpet with black details on the floor. The craftmenship of the walls was rather fancy and the room was quite spacious. "Not a bad place ya got here." Sonic complimented. It was a tiny bit unnerving, but Sonic chalked that up to being new to this world. "Why thank you, i aim for elegance in my home." Medusa smirked. "Is that your throne over there, Medusa?" sonic inquired. "Indeed it is, and a very comfy throne i might add too." Medusa answered. "I had no idea i was in the presence of a mighty ruler, i'd have bowed sooner and brushed up on my aristocracy if i had." Sonic grinned, taking a half bow. "Oh please, you flatter me." Medusa mused. "I don't want to get bitten after all." Sonic joked. "Now that would be cruel." Medusa replied. They walked forward. "Can i get you anything?" Medusa asked. "I don't wish to be of any trouble..." Sonic stated. "Nonsense, you are my guest, and i want to make your stay as enjoyable as possible." Medusa smiled, taking a seat on her throne. "Oh you're too kind, i don't want to take advantage of your hospitality." Sonic spoke. "It's not taking advantage if i give consent." Medusa replied. Sonic sensed an innuendo in there somewhere, his teen sense was tingling. "You've all ready been kind enough to even bring me here." Sonic stated. "It was really my pleasure, have a seat." Medusa grinned. Using magic she made a chair teleport behind him. Sonic sat down. "Food, drink, i can provide you with anything your require." Medusa noted. "There's really no need, i had a full meal before i arrived here." Sonic informed. "Then may i acquire a bed for you, any bed you wish for is available." Medusa responded. There goes the teen sense again. "I'll sleep anywhere, no hassle at all." Sonic smiled. "Shall we go and find sleeping quarters to your likeing? There are many offers available." Medusa informed. "I don't see why not." Sonic replied. They got up and walked off to find Sonic's quarters. Sonic thought to himself about how friendly the locals were around here. Sonic really should have brushed up on his history, even if he never went to school, he's just playing right into her hands... Dawn of the 2nd day Skyworld. Shadow stood on the rooftop of the small building Dark Pit was resting in. The Hedgehog stared out into the horizon, at the rising sun. Despite his moody looking demeanour, Shadow enjoyed these peaceful moments in exotic places. Shadow could sense a power level the same size as Pit's emerging from the building. Dark Pit had awoken. The dark counterpart of Pit stumbled out of the building and walked out into the middle of the street. Dark Pit could sense Shadow's presence. "So... Who got you?" Shadow inquired. Dark Pit turned and looked at the Hedgehog standing on the rooftop. "Medusa." Dark Pit answered. "Hmm... So this world is nothing but mythology?" Shadow replied. "Throw in some aliens here and there." Dark Pit informed. "Ballin'." Shadow smirked. "Yep." Dark Pit agreed. "Wanna go race karts?" Shadow asked. "Ballin'." Dark Pit replied. Medusa's lair. Sonic opened his eyes to the sight of the stone ceiling above him. He rubbed his eyes and pushed himself up, proceeding to stretch before getting out of his king sized bed with a red quilt. He put on his gloves and plopped on his socks and sneakers. He popped on his power charter before walking out of the room. He closed the door behind him and walked along the hallway, eventually finding himself back in the throne room, nobody was about. "I guess she's just out." Sonic spoke to himself. "Oh no, i'm in, don't worry." Medusa spoke from behind him. "Nearly startled me there, Medusa." Sonic chuckled, turning to look at her. "I guess i should appear in other ways." Medusa smirked. "Meh, i'm getting used to it." Sonic shrugged. "I trust you slept well?" Medusa inquired. "Perfectly, if i may be truthful." Sonic smiled. "Wonderful." Medusa replied. "Anyway, i'd like to thank you for your hospitality, but i must begin my quest, i'm rather delayed already." Sonic informed. "I understand, but i want you to know that you are welcome back here at any time. Can i provide you with anything else?" Medusa responded. "Thanks. No need for any supplies, with my speed, i'll find Shads in no time, and then get on to finding the person i came here for." Sonic smiled. "Very well then, but be sure to return if you are unable to find them." Medusa replied. "Will do." Sonic smirked, waving goodbye as Medusa activated a portal for him. Sonic left and the portal closed. "Excellent... He will be rather helpful with my plans." Medusa grinned, her eyes glowing with power. Patrol Category:Fanfiction Category:Story